


Warm Water

by reconquer



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reconquer/pseuds/reconquer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s grain alcohol in the Jell-O shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Water

**Author's Note:**

> my part of a fic swap with hamna! this party may seem unrealistic but trust me it is not as it's based on Real and True parties that happen at my college. it's truly amazing the lengths people go to haze freshmen when greek life is illegal  
> to clarify, kuvira is a grad student majoring in physics but everyone else is in the same theatrical design program and that's who the party is for  
> also hooray for rarepairs and the title is a banks song

There’s grain alcohol in the Jell-O shots.

Korra should’ve fucking known. There was grain alcohol in the freshman welcome party last year, so of fucking _course_ there was this year. Only idiot freshmen didn’t know that.

At least, that’s what she tells herself as she downs a cup of water, desperately attempting to put out the literal flames in her throat. The other sophomores would never let her live this down.

She shoves her way through the crowd and slams her empty Solo cup onto the bar with more force than she’d meant.

“Anything else I can do for ya, Korra?”

“Just get me a beer and stop being a jack-ass, Hasook.”

Hasook raises his eyebrow and smirks.

“PBR or Bud?” Korra groans. Gross.

She doesn’t even get an answer out before strong arms grab her from behind and practically lift her off the floor. Someone’s shouting her name over the music and into her ear and all the booze she consumed before the Hated Jell-O Shot seems to catch up with her all at once.

“Bolin!” The second her feet hit the ground she turns around and throws her arms around his shoulders.

“I missed you so much, Korra! How are you? I love your new haircut!” Korra grins and runs her hand through her newly short hair. “Is Asami here too?”

Before she can respond, hands are suddenly grabbing Korra by the upper arms and dragging her into the huge crowd in the middle of the room. She stumbles a little but Mako’s solid behind her, catching her by the shoulders.

“Hey.”

“Hi!” She says brightly, maybe a little more brightly than she’d intended. They broke up last semester and things had been a little weird since, but Korra’s drunk and happy to see her friend.

Her attention is snapped back to _why_ she’d been dragged into the crowd and by whom with a sharp yell of “Alright freshmen!” and Asami’s long nails digging into her forearm.

There’s a line of freshmen on their knees in front her. Most of them are looking nervously at the ground but some of them have enough courage to give Korra and Asami wary glances—though it’s more likely they’re eyeing the huge bottle of booze in Asami’s hand.

“This is Korra! She’s single, bi, and the only one in her class who can render for shit.” Korra grins and grabs the bottle out of Asami’s hand, taking a huge swig. It’s peppermint and it burns her already sore throat.

“And this is Kuvira!” Asami continues, gesturing to the older girl on her other side with a tight braid and a beauty mark under her eye. “She’s in a _real_ major and she’s old, but she provides the drinks! Give her a round of applause for that.” The freshmen glance around and clap reluctantly.

Kuvira mutters, “I’m only twenty-six, Asami,” the same time Korra swings towards her using Asami as balance. Asami’s hand on her chest is the only thing that stops her from getting up in Kuvira’s face.

“Ffffffuck you and your grain alcohol Jell-O shots,” she slurs. Kuvira sneers.

“They wouldn’t be an issue if you weren’t such a pussy, you motherfucking—”

“What the _fuck_ did you just call me?” She tries to lunge towards her but Mako grabs her around the waist. Asami saves the bottle from Korra’s grip.

“Okay, freshmen! Who wants a Dirty Girl Scout? Korra’s honor.”

Korra wrestles out of Mako’s grip and brushes herself off. The schnapps is returned to her and Asami produces a bottle of chocolate syrup seemingly out of nowhere and hands that to her too. Asami scans the line.

“You.” She nudges a pretty girl with a bob with her foot. The girl looks Asami directly in the eye and scowls. “What’s your name and major?”

“I’m Opal and I’m a costume designer.”

“Figures,” Asami snorts. “You drinking?”  

She nods and Asami nudges Korra. Korra grins.

“Open your mouth.”

One may not think it, but pouring Dirty Girl Scouts is an art. The syrup comes out waaaaay slower than the schnapps does and you’ve gotta aim both for the mouth just right. And if the person getting the shot has their eyes closed, or if they’re unprepared for the shot, or if it hits the back of their throat a certain way, they’ll just spit up the shot and it’ll look like the pourer’s fault.

Opal manages to choke back about half the shot before she starts gagging and coughing.

“Oh shit.” Korra shoves the bottles into Asami’s hands and helps the girl up. She’s a little bit shorter than Korra and way thinner so it’s not hard to half-carry, half-drag her to the bar to get her a cup of water.

“Let’s take a breather, okay?” Opal looks over the lip of her cup and nods. She grabs Korra’s arm and they head out the door.

Even though it’s still summer, it feels like they’ve walked into a wall of cool air the second they leave the apartment. Korra had learned long ago that trying to get the nasty slick of everyone’s perspiration off your body once you leave a party is only possible through showering, possibly multiple times, but Opal doesn’t know that. She swipes at her glistening arm and stumbles, nearly falling down the stairs in the process. Korra grabs her in an attempt to help but she bats her hands away.

“I’m not thhhhhat’s’drunk.” Korra laughs.

“Yeah, neither am I.” She loops her arm around the girl’s thin waist and leads her to around a corner towards the quieter apartments.

Opal leans back heavily on one of the brick walls, bringing Korra with her. Their faces are only inches apart and a dull panic is starting in Korra’s stomach. This isn’t what she’d meant to do, really, and she hadn’t kissed anyone since she broke up with Mako—okay, that’s a lie, she made out with Asami once at the end of the year party. Or was it twice?

“Uh, so, uh, where are you from?”

“Zaofu.”

“Oh, hey! Kuvira’s from Zaof—”

“I know. Also you’re really pretty and I’m gay but I haven’t told anyone and can I kiss you?” Opal’s breathing kind of hard and there’s a touch of panic in her voice.

“Yeah, you can,” Korra says, leaning in closer and sliding her body up against Opal’s. “We don’t really know each other very well, though—”

“We’ll get to know each other later,” Opal breaths and presses her lips to Korra’s.

Korra hasn’t had a drunk make-out all summer and her head is spinning from the alcohol and the feeling of Opal’s hands creeping around her neck and then out and around her shoulders, pulling Korra flush against her. Korra grips Opal’s waist and slides her knee between Opal’s legs. The girl whines into Korra’s mouth and knots her fingers in her short hair. Teeth sink into Korra’s bottom lip and she moans in turn.

Korra’s squeezing Opal’s ass under her skirt and her whole world is Opal’s hips grinding into hers when some idiot’s _stupid_ chuckling snaps her out of her reverie.

“Well, I guess I wouldn’t expect anyone else to be the first one taking advantage of some poor freshman.” He runs his hand through his greasy-ass hair and laughs to himself again.

“God, Tahno, could you just fuck off for once?” Opal’s buried her face into Korra’s shirt and seems to be holding on for dear life.

“And to think, what if Mako found out?” Tahno pouts and cocks his hip.

“We’ve been broken up for months! You better watch your fucking back next time you climb a ladder if you don’t leave us the fuck alone.” Tahno flips her off and stumbles back towards the party apartment. Opal’s still hiding in Korra’s chest.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’m just…” She lets out a shaky breath and leans up to kiss Korra again. “I’m just that.”

“Do you wanna, like, get outta here? My roommate hasn’t moved in yet, so…”

Opal grins and nods. She grabs Korra’s hand and starts leading them towards the dorms. She stops abruptly after a few steps.

“What’s up?”

“I just moved in today. I have no idea where we’re going.” Korra giggles and they stumble their way back to the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm def gonna expand on this universe like....there's just so much going on within that friend group that i just glossed over so


End file.
